Fixated
by RedditGlory
Summary: Eyes fixed and realization began to set in. Hook, line, sinker. Faberry. First timer, please be gentle. T for now...
1. Chapter 1

Soon to be Rachel/Quinn

Post-Prom, pre Nationals, AU from there

Author's Note: Long time reader here. First time poster. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1:**

Rachel returned home from the prom, tears and mascara rimming her eyes. She had tried so hard to forget Jesse St. James but she let him back into her life. Too easily she couldn't help but think. She had her reasons though. She was convinced that she had to let go of Finn Hudson. She had tried so hard to move on but kept coming back. Strike one. Jesse St. James. Strike two, it would seem. Strike three came in the form of Quinn Fabray's hand across her cheek. Now, more than ever, she realized just how out she was.

Makeup off. Her favorite gold star patterned pajamas on. Life could be hard but this moment was about making things right. Making herself right. Curling into herself under her blankets, she could only think about the eyes that fell upon her tonight. Finn's had bored into her while she sang, a fire there that was very familiar. Yet it wasn't his gaze that unsettled her the most. Swaying back and forth, Quinn's eyes locked on to hers with each pass. The look didn't host a drop of malice. Definitely not disgust. Something more towards curiosity came across, a look that confused Rachel to no end. She was the bane of the Cheerio's existence, was she not?

Rachel sighed.

The slap, if anything, had confirmed that thought.

And the matter of Jesse St. James was still unresolved. His sudden reappearance in her life muddied things even further. Nothing was easy for the gold star, she had known this for quite some time. Her strive for excellence only grated on her friends and teachers. She would get them on her side somehow. Most of them, at least. Others would take significantly more work. With nationals coming up, the glee club needed to pull together as a team. But how?

A plan began to form, but sleep quickly began to overtake her.

Before those last seconds of consciousness, images flashed in front of her. Not of her friends or dads. Not of strong, protective arms wrapping around her. No, of gentle, soft, elegant fingers wrapping around her own hands. These thoughts were lost, though, as sleep came to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Over the coming weeks, life took some drastic turns. Following Coach Sylvester's sisters funeral, Quinn and Finn had separated, with no more than a yawn from the blonde. She had planned everything perfectly, yet few of her plans had come to fruition. Her status had fallen since quitting the Cheerios. She wasn't dating the quarterback. Wasn't the prom queen. Not even the top of a single pyramid anymore. So what did she have to show for all of her plotting and scheming?

Nothing, seemingly. Except for some terrible dreams. Such as the one she just awoke from on this dark Monday morning.

Since the prom, Quinn couldn't escape dreams of brown eyes. Expressive brown eyes with tears just along the surface. Eyes that made her wake up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, panting, and confused. She saw so much in the eyes, everything but an owner. They certainly weren't Finn's squinty ones. Definitely not Sam's or Puck's.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and padded to the bathroom. This past year had been delicate for her. She moved back in with her mother and things were seemingly fine. Long silences and empty liquor bottles might worry her occasionally, but for the most part she had her mother back. And her own bathroom, one thing she definitely missed while moving from house to house while pregnant.

Quinn shut the door behind her and ran water from the facet. She splashed the cold liquid upon her face, cringing slightly at the shock. Patting her face dry, she stared into the mirror. The Quinn she had taken so long to cultivate stared back at her. Dark circles encased her eyes, but she was still herself, wasn't she?

She returned to her room, noting the time from the glowing red numbers. Fifteen before five. These early mornings had become more frequent visitors lately. She was used to them though. Beth kept her up and woke her up a few times, to say the least. She quietly made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. The coffee was just beginning to percolate, so she would have to find something to occupy herself before she could get her morning fix.

Facebook has become her go to boredom solution. She opened the lid to her laptop and watched the machine boot to life. Clicking the familiar fox icon, she went straight to her bookmarks and to her favorite site.

Poked by Puck? Not out of the ordinary.

A sweet message from Brittany who had been concerned about her recent sleep habits. Her reminders to count ducks, while not helping, were still very appreciated.

The usual notifications about wall posts and comments. And an event invitation to a party before their flight to Nationals on Friday from Rachel Berry.

Curiosity got the best of her and she clicked the link. Berry had invited the glee club to her house for a pre-flight party and sleep over. One confirmed guest – Finn. No surprise there. Clicking back to her newsfeed she scrolled down aimlessly, thoughts clouded by the idea of this party. The coffee finally finished and Quinn grabbed her usual mug and added two sugar cubes and a small dose of skim milk. The first sip reawakened her mind and she regained partial focus. Focus which lead to her clicking 'accept' on Rachel Berry's event invitation. Quinn finished her coffee and bounded up the stairs, vigor in her steps. This was definitely going to be an interesting week. If anything, this party had to be better than the first Berry thrown party, she decided.

After showering and changing into her favorite pair of jeans and simple green v-neck t-shirt, Quinn bounded down the stairs. Her mind was focused now and ready for school. Her mother had awoken while she was getting ready and greeted her with a plate of bacon and toast, her favorite morning meal. She set into the bacon, arriving at the conclusion that the morning had been perfect.

"Did I hear you early this morning, sweetheart?" her mother asked.

Quinn responded in the affirmative. "Yeah, my mind was all over the place last night. Really excited about Nationals, mom." She didn't need to share that it was beautiful eyes that kept her tossing and turning.

Finishing her breakfast, Quinn thanked her mother and made her way outside. The red coupe roared to life and she sped off to school, counting down the hours left before Berry's party in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:  
><strong>

Speeding into the parking lot, Quinn skidded to a halt into a parking spot. She slid out of the bucket seats and adjusted the hem to her dress. No longer required to wear the requisite Cheerios ponytail, her long blonde hair swayed as she walked into the school. Her presence no longer commanded the fear it once had, but students still scurried out of her way. The cocked eyebrow and sneer had long been replaced with an apathetic calm over her face.

She approached her locker which neighbored those of her best friends. Santana and Brittany had become best friends again, based on appearances and linked pinkies. Quinn knew otherwise. She had spent many a night consoling the Latina over her lost love. Brittany and Artie remained together and appeared to be a force that was untouchable. So Quinn did what any best friend would do: provide a shoulder and a Fort Knox approach towards their secret sob sessions. Santana reciprocated, though she was never sure what it was, exactly, that had left Quinn so sad.

A brief nod acknowledged the pair.

"Hey Q. We were just discussing the merit of this shindig Berry is throwing," Santana said.

"I don't understand what this has to do with badges and Girl Scouts."

Santana smiled at Brittany. The girl amazed her. She could be so perceptive of the minutiae of everyday life and relationships but be confused so easily.

"No not the Girl Scouts, B. Just trying to decide if we should go tonight to Berry's house."

Quinn had already made up her mind but she didn't want to let on her eagerness. "I guess I'm in. Could be fun to see what kind of damage can happen this time around at a Berry party." She was glad she had her locker door open as it shielded the view of the smile that stretched across her face at the thought of the party.

"Artie wants to go, so I'll be there." Brittany added.

Santana regarded this statement. She hated Artie. Downright abhorred the boy. If Brittany was involved, she was there though. "I guess I'm in. As long as I can gets me some drinks, it'll be worth it."

"Want me to pick you up?" Quinn offered.

Brittany declined. "No, Artie is driving his van."

"How romantic," Santana deadpanned. "Q, you can pick me up. How about at 9? Fashionably late as usual?"

"Sounds perfect. I better get to history. The joy of Mr. Thompson and the Magna Carta await." Quinn flashed a sarcastic grin at her friends, closed her locker, and made her way down the hallway. She loved her friends, she really did, but they needed to get over this schism and move on or get back at it. This pining and rejecting had to stop.

She had just become lost in her thoughts as she rounded the hallway corridor approaching her classroom. She entered the room and noticed the dozen or so classmates that were already there. It was a small class as most McKinley students saw no point in AP World History. Quinn was undoubtedly enthralled with it. She loved the stories that were told, the feats of greatness, and the outright risks others had taken. She daydreamed about taking those kinds of risks and achieving greatness herself someday. Going past the contrived front that she put forth. Accepting and projecting what actually lurked underneath. McKinley just wasn't the right time for that, whatever it was, she convinced herself. The right day would come and she would let her guard down but for now she continued on with her air of indifference.

Walking to her usual seat, she scanned the room and saw that most of the heads were down, undoubtedly close to sleep. First period classes had that effect. One head stood out though. Perched upon perfect posture, the head of Rachel Berry was alert and, as usual, smiling brightly. Quinn wanted to hate the girl and her bubbliness but just couldn't. Especially not today. No, she looked forward to the party that evening to be unhappy with the girl.

As if on cue, Rachel turned around, catching Quinn analyzing her from behind as she sat down. She considered her for a moment before flashing the biggest of smiles and greeting her.

"Good morning Quinn. I appreciate you accepting my invitation to my soiree this evening. You did it promptly as well! Facebook does make things easier, don't you think? I truly believe it shall be an excellent event and a great chance for us to bond before this fantastic opportunity. New York City has been a dream of mine and…"

"Berry!" Quinn cut her off, shaking her head and smiling. "No need for paragraphs. Bullet points, please."

"Oh, well then. Just thank you is in order. I look forward to your presence this evening."

Quinn tried to maintain her indifference but couldn't deny the effervescent brunette. "Yea, I'm actually really looking forward to it. I think it's a great idea for some bonding before we take nationals." She nodded enthusiastically.

Rachel appeared dazed. Perhaps she hadn't expected Quinn's response, but the blonde also noticed a slow blush creep up the diva's face. She tried to glance away but was mesmerized, noticing the blush emanated from lower. Following the trail lower, a trail of red went lower down below her oxford shirt. Quinn just could not bring herself to look away from the girl.

"I'm glad you'll be there," Rachel mumbled. At this, Quinn felt her own blush begin to come through.

A cough interrupted their moment.

"Alright class, the last lesson left us discussing the House of Plantagenet and House of Valois. Who can tell me about the Hundred Years' War?"

Mr. Thompson had arrived and was ready to begin the class. At this, Rachel gave Quinn a shy smile before turning around in her seat and facing forward. Quinn brought her hand to her cheek and could feel the warmth radiating from her blushing. Why was she so warm? Why was she now, more than ever, looking forward to the party tonight? Particularly for spending time with the brunette who sat ahead of her?

Unbeknownst to Quinn, Rachel was left pondering along the same line but instead thinking of a certain blonde behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:  
><strong>

_Author's note:_ Wow, I really appreciate all of the kind words and follows and whatnot. This has been a lot of fun to write, considering I haven't written fiction since high school almost ten years ago. Thanks for the reads!

Quinn finished applying her makeup and glanced one last time in the mirror. She had to pick up Santana shortly and needed to get out the door. Her mascara and eyeliner was simple, but elegant. She stared at her reflection, but could see nothing but the same brown eyes that haunted her recent dreams. They were at school today, sitting right in front of her. Around each corner, in the café, and everywhere that she turned. Yes, they were Rachel Berry's gorgeous brown eyes.

And that frightened her.

Why is this even happening? Why are they _her_ eyes?

Blinking rapidly, she tried to clear her mind. Focus. She had to go get her friend and go to a party. At Rachel's house.

This night was bound to end in disaster.

Quinn glanced once last time in the mirror and pulled her tresses into a ponytail. She wore a simple red v-neck t-shirt with jeans and boat shoes. Comfort was key tonight. She had no one to impress at this party. Bounding down the stairs, she yelled her goodbye to her mother and flew out the door. Her car roared to life and she soon found herself outside of Santana's door. She honked once and the Latina appeared shortly after. Santana had taken the opposite route in her choice of dress for the evening. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back and her floral print mini dress hugged her body in every right place.

"What bum stole Q's car?" Santana smirked as she took her seat in the car.

"You look nice too, S." Quinn was used to her friend and her biting remarks. They shared a smile and drove along, listening to a mix cd that Brittany had put together for Quinn. She recognized Santana's game plan for the night: wow Brittany and try to bring her back. They had talked at great length about Santana's newly accepted sexual orientation. Long ago, Quinn would have considered that wrong. She had come so far from her ultraconservative Christian upbringing, though, and saw that Santana had nothing but love for Brittany. She had to respect that. If love doesn't mean anything to a person, what else can? And besides, she herself had had too many lingering thoughts about a certain girl to consider anything wrong.

They arrived at Rachel's house quickly. Taking a deep breath, Quinn looked up at the residence. It was exactly what she had imagined. A two-story home with two car garage painted white with a red door and shutters. A porch wrapped around the front with what looked to be the most comfortable porch swing at one end. Quinn made a mental note to spend a minute or two on that bench.

"Let's do this!" Santana brought Quinn back to the land of the living and punctuated her statement with a slam of her passenger side door. Quinn slowly swiveled in her seat and moved out of the car. She followed behind her aggressive friend who marched right up to the door. Without hesitation, Santana opened it and strolled in finding the party in full swing.

Quinn glided along behind, scanning the room. Mike and Tina were together on one end of the sofa, with Mercedes sitting oddly close to Sam at the other end. Brittany was in her usual place as of late, perched upon Artie's lap. Puck posted up on the wall, talking with Finn while Zizes looked on, hand in hand with the mohawked boy. Rachel was nowhere in sight.

"Probably busy running around, organizing things to no end" Quinn mused to herself.

As if on cue, the diva appeared with food on a tray. She was wearing a white dress that ended just above the knees and a blue cardigan. Quinn couldn't help but look at her tan legs and consider how beautiful she looked.

Beautiful? Where did that come from? The conflicted emotions continued on towards this girl that she once despised. Quinn's face must have shown her internal struggle as Santana approached.

"Who's winning the war in there?" the brunette said, tapping sternly on Quinn's forehead.

Quinn scrunched up her nose and released her worried lower lip from her teeth.

"No war," she said with a smile. "Just trying to decide how long to stay tonight. I'm not sure I'm feeling all of this and I need to finish packing for New York."

"You haven't packed yet? Quinn, our flight leaves tomorrow!" The comment came from behind the pair, from the girl who Quinn could not get out of her head. "I, for one, believe that you must be well packed for such an important trip. You never know what you will need in a pinch!"

Quinn regarded the short girl with a slight smile. "Relax, Berry. It's almost done, just need to do finishing touches. I started packing for this trip weeks ago."

"Well, consider my admonishment rescinded." Rachel unleashed a huge smile at Quinn, those brown eyes twinkling. "Would you care for a vegan pizza bite?" Rachel presented the tray she carried to Santana and Quinn.

"I wouldn't eat that with Trouty Mouth's lips. And believe you me, that boy could suck down that entire plate." Santana still loved to give Sam as much grief as she could.

Quinn admonished her friend with a stern look. "I'll _gladly_ try one, Berry." She grabbed the smallest portion she could from the platter and took a bite. Her eyes widened upon realizing just how good they were. "Impressive," she said between chews. "I'll think I'll have another."

If it was at all possible, Rachel's smile grew even larger. Quinn could feel her face flush.

"Is it warm in here? I think I need a second outside." Quinn excused herself from the party and practically ran outside. She found the corner of the porch with a swing and set down upon it. Kicking her legs, she began to swing at a gentle pace. The crisp spring air was beautiful that evening. Looking up, she could see stars from the deck. She tried to clear her mind, but each time her thoughts would come back to those brown eyes she couldn't help but fixate on when they were nearby. She closed her eyes and wished for understanding. She had been in the house for less than a half hour and she couldn't contain her feelings! What was happening?

The door to the house opened and closed. Quinn could hear the padding of small feet across the wooden deck. Somebody sat down next to her and began assisting in her gentle swinging. Quinn refused to open her eyes until she heard the voice to her new swing partner.

"Why did you leave so quickly?" the visitor asked.

Upon hearing the voice of Rachel Berry, Quinn's eyes cracked open. She peered down at the girl and saw big, brown eyes looking up at her with worry.

She couldn't help but think "Oh. This is going to be a long night."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Author's note:_ It's kind of fun to write this. Each chapter gets longer and longer as more ideas come out. Hope you all are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why did you leave so quickly?" <em>

How was Quinn supposed to respond to that? Well, Rachel, I have been seeing nothing but your eyes the past few weeks and can't get you out of my head. On top of that, talking with my very lesbian friend has made me consider the possibility that I may like girls.

Yeah, that would go over really well.

"Well, I was hot and tired and I guess I just needed some air," Quinn lies. "Plus, I saw this fantastic swing on my way in and knew I had to spend some time on it." She patted the space between them.

Rachel's eyes narrowed for the slightest of moments before exploding into another radiant smile. "Yes, my fathers and I have spent many a fantastic evening on this swing. It adds a certain hominess, don't you think?"

Quinn could only nod. She was mesmerized by the girl. Everything that she did and said enthralled her.

"There's something to be said about being part of something," Rachel continued. She paused before continuing. Quinn could tell she was mulling over her words. "How has home been for you this year? I know that it must be hard being back in the house with only your mother, but it's all for the best, is it not?"

Quinn shrugs. "It's been fine. I don't miss my father at all and it's nice to have my mom back. But it always feels like something is missing…" She trailed off, recognizing that she meant companionship. She missed having a solid foundation for a relationship. Sure, her mother had been fantastic since taking her back. So much of that, though, Quinn thought was making up for the months that she wasn't there. Her relationship with her parents always rested on fragile lines, she supposed. Had to be a certain way, had to think a certain thing, had to do something a certain way. She knows know that her parents, well her father, had his own best intentions at heart and not hers. She was changing that every day. She was her own woman now, evolving every minute.

"Well if I can do anything at all, please do not hesitate to let me know. I feel that we are on the precipice of a newfound friendship and look forward to watching it blossom and grow."

"Rachel! Sentences. Not paragraphs." Quinn smiled at the girl.

Brown eyes looked back at her in surprise. Rachel's features muted. "Quinn," she started shyly, "That's the first time you have addressed me by my first name in what may be years."

That can't be right, can it? Quinn was suddenly very ashamed of herself. The relentless amounts of teasing and downright bullying swiftly repulsed her. It now pained her to look at those brown eyes. The years of tormenting came back to her and she was disgusted.

"How can you want to be friends with me? What I did to you was just… horrible. I slapped you. I called you terrible names and spread so many bad rumors about you. I don't deserve your friendship." Tears began to form and Quinn debated just running. Instead she felt a warm hand upon her forearm. The touch was soothing and reassuring and exactly what she needed at the moment.

"Quinn, what kind of person would I be not to give you a chance to redeem yourself? We all love the story of the comeback. I've seen you over the past two years. I've watched and I see you for what you truly are: a remarkable girl who needs a chance to right her ship. I'd be glad to help you along your path, if you'll let me. So to answer your question, yes, of course I want to be friends with you."

The blonde stared down at her feet, a small smile playing upon her lips. She trembled and a few tears managed to fall down. Who was this girl and how could she just so easily forgive her greatest tormenter? What had she done to deserve such mercy? Quinn tentatively looked to Rachel who had the slightest of grins directed at her. But those expressive brown eyes, those eyes on which she fixated on over the last few weeks, stared at her with a fire that she had never seen before. One that frightened and excited her all at once.

A chill ran up Quinn's spine, one that did not escape the notice of Rachel. "Are you cold? I can dash inside and fetch a blanket or jacket. We have an outdoor heater as well, if that would work better for you. Perhaps some hot chocolate…"

"Rachel, I'm fine. It might be time for me to head back inside, though. Want to join me?" Quinn stood and offered her hand to Rachel.

Rachel eyed the hand for a moment before grabbing it and hoisting herself up. Quinn felt something in her touch and had the impulse to let go. It scared her. Rachel had other ideas though. She held onto Quinn's hand and pulled her into a hug.

Quinn didn't know how to react. Her senses exploded as the smaller girl latched onto her tightly, burying her face in the taller girl's shoulder. Something felt so right but so wrong at the same time to Quinn. Before she had time to become truly conflicted, Rachel detached and opened the door.

"Coming?" asked the brunette.

"Yeah…" Quinn replied. Rachel's touch still lingered and left her dazed. She followed her inside and rejoined the rest. Santana shot her a look from where she was standing across the room talking with Puck and Finn. Quinn wondered if her emotions were painted on her face. Evidently they were. She ducked her head and tried to compose herself as best she could. Wandering away from the group, she made her way to the kitchen for a drink. And maybe one of those pizza bites. Just one.

Santana followed behind. "What was that about?" she questioned. "Why did you walk back inside with manhands and why was your face as red as a damn Cheerios uniform?"

Quinn hesitated. "Just leave it alone, Santana. Please. This one time, just leave it."

Santana eyed the girl up. "OK here's how this works. You've been there for me over the past weeks. I know this. I'm going to be there for you. But you have to be honest with me. You know my dirt, I need yours. If this thing blows up, we're going down together, OK?"

Ahhh there's the Santana that Quinn knew and loved. Tough, but a layer of love underneath. "Deal. I just need some time."

"Baby, we got nothing but time," the Latina remarked. "Let's go see what the hell is going on with those people. Save me from the boredom that is Finnocence. What you and I ever saw in that boy, I will never friggin' know."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh. Santana did have a point. The boy was nothing special but had managed to snag Rachel, Santana, and herself. Oh what a little popularity will do for you in small town Ohio. Quinn grabbed her friend by the hand. "Alright let's go see what Brittany is up to," she said with a wink. Santana just smiled.

Hours later, Santana had managed to successfully detach Brittany from Artie. The boy looked on with suspicion though. Quinn had helped in distracting him by striking up a conversation about playing the guitar, something she was admittedly interested in learning. Quinn herself enjoyed the conversation and the others she had throughout the night. She kept glancing across the room to Rachel. Occasionally the girl would catch her and they would hold each other's gaze for a second before turning away shyly.

The glee club members began shuffling out around midnight. With a plane to catch the next day, some had to finish packing while certain others needed their supposed beauty sleep. Quinn was reluctant to go. She felt drawn to the house, to Rachel. But a dejected Santana corralled her towards the door. Brittany had ended up back in Artie's lap by the end of the night, the boy with a smug smirk on his face. As the couple left though, Quinn did notice Brittany's last longing look over her shoulder at Santana. Santana returned the look with a hurt frown but very hopeful eyes. Quinn knew they were destined to be together. They just needed to get past the few speed bumps that lay in their path.

Quinn and Santana reached the door. Santana gave Rachel a nod of appreciation before exiting, but Rachel was too busy to notice. She and Quinn were regarding one another with a sense of interest. Neither knew what to make of the evening, yet both knew that something was on the horizon.

"Thanks for everything, Rachel. I had a really great time." The eye contact between the girls was direct and unbreakable. "I really look forward to spending time with you in New York." Quinn blushed. Was she flirting with Rachel?

"I concur. This trip suddenly feels even more special. I expect something truly… magical… to happen. Remember, NYC is the home of miracles. It may not be as romantic as Paris, but it still holds a certain amount of ambience and charm. Just think about it, Quinn! The Great White Way, Sardi's, Times Square. This trip is truly going to be memorable," Rachel replied. Her smile stretched ear to ear.

Quinn couldn't help but smile at Rachel. Her dreams were coming true in this trip and Quinn had a sneaking suspicion that it would be memorable for her, too. "I'm certain it will be great. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Rachel."

"I like hearing you say my name," Rachel whispered.

Quinn smiled. "Get used to it." With that she left a wide eyed Rachel in her wake.

After dropping a sad Santana off at home, a tired Quinn went home and put the finishing touches on her packing. Dress for the show: check. Four pairs of shoes: check. She sighed as she finished her survey of her bag and crawled into bed.

Strange feelings about Rachel Berry: check.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Quinn awoke at the first light of dawn. She was just too excited for the day to sleep any more. Dreams had not found her that evening and for that she was thankful. Her fixation on those brown eyes needed a break, even if it was a small one. It was 6 a.m. and Quinn was wide awake. She padded into the bathroom to begin her day. Peeling off her sleep clothes, she stepped into the warm shower. The water cascaded over her, releasing some of the deep tension that she had been carrying. She ran her fingers over her stomach. The stretch marks from her pregnancy were minimal at this point and her stomach was close to being back to where it once was. Scrubbing herself up and down, her stress seemed to melt away. Finishing, she stepped out of the shower, quickly rubbing down her hair and wrapping a towel around herself.

She was packed for the trip but had yet to decide what to wear on the trip over. Scanning her closet, she decided on her favorite pair of comfortable jeans, a white tank top, purple cardigan and a pair of black Chuck Taylors. Quinn recognized the simplicity of the outfit and felt a little more daring in her selection of underwear: a matching black and purple bra and panties made her feel sexy underneath the easiness of her outfit. A glance in the mirror confirmed the outfit and she made her way downstairs for breakfast.

The smell of coffee drove her quickly down the stairs. Her mother was cooking at the stove, a pot of coffee ready for her. She filled her favorite mug with the warm liquid and settled down at the table with her laptop.

"Morning, Quinnie. You're up early. Did you sleep alright?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, absolutely. Just excited about today and the rest of this weekend," Quinn replied. "I really think we have a chance to win it all. We sound so good right now. Rachel has just been nailing every song." Her mind wandered to the diminutive singer and she wondered what she was doing right now. Probably on her elliptical, she thought to herself with a smirk.

"Oh that Rachel is a fantastic singer. I'm sure you will all do well, sweetheart," her mother said as she sat a plate in front of Quinn. Bacon (lots of it, just how she liked), eggs, toast, and coffee. This was quite literally the best month that Quinn had had in what seemed like ages. She smiled at her mother before digging in to the feast before her. The pair made small talk before Quinn thanked her mom and excused herself to finish packing and getting ready. Checking her suitcase, she decided it was good enough. She zipped the bag up and carried it back downstairs. By this time it was 7:45 and the flight left at noon. The drive to the Columbus Airport took about two hours, so Quinn was right on time. Brittany's parents were picking her up at 8.

Quinn said her goodbyes to her mother and gave her a hug. She swore she could see tears forming in the woman's eyes and she truly appreciated the sentiment. Their relationship had come a long way and this was the longest they had been apart since she had moved back in. She kissed her mother on the cheek before hauling her suitcase outside. Brittany was waiting on the porch.

"It's too early. I forgot how to knock," the dancer said with a dreamy smile. Quinn knew the girl was kidding and loved to play dumb. She wasn't the brightest bulb but much of her outward appearance was a charade. She loved making people smile and laugh and if that worked, Brittany was going to do it.

"It's alright, B. I'm ready to go." Quinn handed her suitcase to Brittany's father who stashed it in the trunk of the car. Giving one last wave to her mother, Quinn hopped in the car. They were quickly on the road. Brittany curled up next to Quinn, her head resting on her shoulder, arm draped across her waist. Brittany's parents thought nothing of this by now. Their daughter had long shown affection towards both Quinn and Santana and they accepted it. Quinn laid her head against the other blonde's and dozed off.

The pair was awoken when the car came to a stop at the passenger drop-off at the airport. Rubbing her eyes, Quinn shook Brittany. The girl stirred and popped upright, as if she hadn't been sleeping at all.

"I'm so excited!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Yea… This is going to be fun." Quinn was less enthused to be awoken from her nap. She scrambled out of the car and helped Brittany's parents with her bag. While she waited on Brittany to say goodbye, she noticed other glee club members arriving. Tina and Mike together, Artie with Finn and Kurt. Sam and Mercedes. That's odd. Quinn needed to find out more about that. Walking inside, they found Rachel, Santana, Puck, Zises, and Mr. Schue waiting at security.

Quinn smiled as she approached Rachel. "Morning. You look chipper."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rachel asked. "It's a beautiful day, I'm fulfilling a dream, and I get to do it with some of the best people I could ask for."

Quinn was struck by her last comment. The glee club had certainly not been the kindest group to her, yet she saw nothing but the best in most of them. Deep down though, she hoped she was just referring to her. She wanted to be one of the best people that Rachel could ask for.

"All right gang. Let's get through security." Mr. Schue said with a weary smile. Quinn could tell he had already had a long morning corralling students and dealing with the airline. They collected their carry-ons and made their way through security with barely a problem. Of course Puck had to have extra screening. Arriving at their gate, they still had an hour to kill before the flight boarded. Quinn wandered down to the nearest newsstand to peruse the latest New York Times bestsellers for sale. Choosing between paperbacks, Quinn was tapped on the shoulder from behind.

"Anything worthwhile?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I could get the last installment of the Girl Who whatevered or I could go with a magazine. I'm just not sure."

"Personally, I'll be gripping the armrest and praying. I do not particularly enjoy flying. I've flown twice to be exact and have not liked it a single bit either time." Rachel's eyes showed her fear.

Quinn could not help but want to give the girl a hug, so she did. "Don't worry Rachel. It will all be fine. If it helps, you can sit next to me and we can get through it together."

"Really? You would do that for me?" Rachel asked as she pulled away from the embrace.

"Sure," Quinn answered. "That is what friends are for."

The brunette blushed and stepped away. Quinn could see that she was truly nervous and looked forward to trying to calm her fears. The pair browsed through the newsstand before buying a bottle of water and the newest issue of Cosmopolitan. Returning to the group, Quinn felt eyes upon her. Particularly those of Santana and Finn. Finn pulled Rachel to one side, while Santana took Quinn to the other.

"So what's with the groping of the midget?" Santana asked.

"No names." Quinn reminded her. "And she needed a friend and I'm trying to be that. Is that alright with you, your majesty?"

"First, I'm glad you recognize my royalty. Respect," the Latina added with a grin. "Second, it's cool. I get it. Playing nice and all that. But you still owe me back story."

"I know. I'll get to that. Promise." Quinn added. "Where's Brittany?"

"At the window watching the planes come in and go. You know how she feels about things that fly…" Santana trailed off as her attention fixed on the girl at the window. Noticing she was by herself as Artie was with Puck and Mike, Santana made her way to her leaving Quinn alone.

Quinn watched as the brunette sidled up next to the blonde and placed a hand on her shoulder to alert her. Turning away from the private moment, Quinn caught the end of Rachel's conversation with Finn. She distinctly heard "maybe on the flight home," before Rachel walked away leaving a wounded Finn behind. She approached Quinn just as the gate attendant announced their boarding.

"Still think you can handle me?" Rachel asked nervously.

Quinn took that as a personal challenge. "Undoubtedly. Let's do this." She led Rachel up to the gate where their tickets were scanned. She could see Rachel tense up as they walked down the jet way and into the cabin of the airplane. They quickly found the block of seats that had been assigned to the glee club and chose their seats. Quinn settled in quickly and watched in amusement as Rachel glanced around frantically.

"Deep breaths Rachel. It will all be fine."

"How can you be so sure? Any number of things could go wrong! An engine could fall off, the tires might not come down on landing, the pilot may have a heart attack…

Quinn had to cut her off before she worked herself up too much. "You know the song you sang last year at Regionals?"

Rachel settled her eyes on the blonde. "Don't Rain On My Parade? Of course, Quinn. It is one of my favorite songs! What of it?

"What's it from?"

"Oh it is from the seminal classic musical and movie Funny Girl. My particular favorite version is sung by none other than Barbara Streisand herself…"

Rachel went on and on in detail about Funny Girl and other favorite shows. She didn't even notice that the plane had taken off and they were safely in the air. Rachel suddenly noticed that pressure change. "Wait, we're in the air? Quinn, how did you do that?"

"Just a little luck," Quinn answered with a teasing smile. She watched the diva yawn and then shiver. She was only wearing a light spring dress. "Here, you're cold. Take my cardigan." She took the cardigan off and handed it to Rachel who put it on willingly. The brunette didn't take her eyes away from Quinn the whole time though and the blonde became suddenly self-conscious. "What? Do I have something on me?"

"No no no…" the brunette stammered, suddenly shy and blushing. "Nothing like that. I was just… appreciating… I suppose that's the word… appreciating what you were wearing."

Quinn looked down and saw that not only were her bra straps showing but you could practically see her entire bra through her shirt. She knew she should be ashamed of this but something in the way that Rachel looked at her made her feel quite the opposite. She felt suddenly very alive.

"Well, thank you for noticing," Quinn added to the drowsy girl. "I'm glad you appreciate it."

"Anytime," Rachel added with a stifled yawn. With that last word, the brunette fell asleep, leaving a warm and confused and excited Quinn next to her.

"Rachel, wake up!" Quinn gently shook the girl next to her, glad at the touch.

"Mmmwhat?"

"We're here! We're in New York City!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rachel rubbed her bleary eyes and smiled up at Quinn. "We are?"

Quinn could barely contain herself. The look Rachel had given her was nothing short of the sweetest look that anyone ever had. She desperately wanted to caress the girl's face. The feelings that she still couldn't comprehend reared their head once more. So instead of touching the girl like she truly wanted to, she simply nodded her affirmation. The brunette's face perked up and she whipped her head towards the window. Quinn followed her gaze. The outer workings of LaGuardia unfolded in front of her. What seemed like a million planes were coming and going. The traffic of small carts on the ground rivaled that of a busy Lima rush hour. There were crew people everywhere, dragging bags, and pushing carts. She had never seen such excitement before and they hadn't even left the airport.

The passengers were instructed to deboard the plane and both Quinn and Rachel stood. Rachel's body must have still been waking as her knees wobbled and she collided into Quinn's back, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist for support. The surprised Quinn nearly toppled, but her Cheerios training kicked in and she steadied herself. Across the aisle, Santana watched on with a smirk plastered across her face.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Quinn. I did not intend to fall into you like it. More than likely being asleep for that time and not moving much affected my knees in some problematic way that would cause me to shift in to you... I'm sorry. Sentences. Not paragraphs," Rachel stated. She looked particularly panicked and afraid that Quinn would lash out at her.

"Seriously, it's not a problem Rachel. But if you don't mind, I'd like my cardigan back."

Rachel had forgotten that she was even wearing it. It felt so good while she slept and the scent of Quinn's perfume lingered on the fabric. The smell had drifted into her conscience and the brunette did not want to lose it. She reluctantly handed it over. "If you insist, Quinn."

A flash of hurt ran across Rachel's face, one that Quinn noted. "No, never mind. It looks better on you anyway." She smiled shyly at Rachel and draped it around the shorter girl's shoulders. She was cold but she could grab another cardigan from her suitcase when they grabbed their luggage. She also didn't mind the fact that with her cardigan off and her body somewhat exposed, she could catch Rachel checking her out. That certainly worked in her favor.

They exited the plane and met up with the rest of the group at baggage claim. Once they claimed their bags, the group boarded a chartered shuttle for downtown Manhattan. Oohs and ahhs were heard throughout the bus as the students looked on with delight at their new surroundings. Again, Quinn sat with Rachel, much to Finn's consternation. The boy eyed them the entire way to the hotel, not that Quinn was paying attention. She was too busy appreciating Rachel's pure joy at being in the city of her dreams.

They arrived at their hotel and dragged their luggage in. Mr. Schue checked them in while the group marveled at the lobby of the hotel. Puck was certain that he would be able to get a drink at the hotel bar. Artie marveled at how accessible the building was. Behind him, Santana stared daggers into the boy's back. Quinn couldn't help but notice Finn talking to Rachel and the uncomfortable look on Rachel's face. She could intervene but that would be too weird, right? So she sat on one of the plush couches and discussed plans for their time in the city with Tina and Mercedes.

"OK guys, we have our room keys. They'll be a bit cramped with four to a room, but you all can make do. We've had some rooming requests so let's see…" Mr. Schue trailed off. He looked down at his list and formulated his plan of attacks with the rooms. "OK, Mike, Finn, Puck, and Sam in one room." The boys high-fived one another, exclaiming how awesome the trip was going to be. "That leaves Artie and Kurt in a room with me. Sorry guys. OK, how about Lauren, Tina and Mercedes with Ms. Pillsbury and Quinn, Brittany, Santana, and Rachel will bunk together."

The group looked around with surprised expressions upon their faces. The last girls' room took everyone by surprise. Well, almost everyone. A particular Latina smiled smugly to herself.

"Alright, guys, let's head up to our rooms. You have the rest of the afternoon to yourself. I have to check us in for our performances tomorrow. Let's plan on meeting up around 8 tonight for a group dinner."

The glee clubbers all headed to the elevators and rode up. Quinn's elevator car emptied one by one until finally the four girls reached the 21st floor. They meandered to their room in silence, Santana leading the way. She opened the door with one of their four keycards and looked behind her, a sly grin upon her face. She raced into the room and threw her suitcase down before bounding onto the bed closest to the window. "This one's mine, bitches!" she exclaimed.

The three other girls filed in and took in their surroundings. The room was nicely decorated with modern accents. The beds were gigantic and looked downright heavenly. Quinn peered into the bathroom and saw a large shower/tub combo with a long mirror and plenty of space to get ready. She came back to the main part of the room and found Rachel sitting on the other bed, silently laying claim to it.

"Well Brittany," Quinn began. "Which do you choose?"

The dancer looked hesitant. She eyed both of the brunettes up and down before shyly replying "Santana," and throwing herself onto her chosen bed next to her bed partner.

For some reason, Quinn was unable to meet Rachel's eyes as she sat down at the foot of her selected bed. She rubbed her hands together as the quiet became too unbearable. "Alright, let's get out of here. There's so much to see, we can't waste our time in a hotel room."

Rachel shot up behind her. "Absolutely! I have so many plans that we can start on right away. First, I think we should…"

"OK Berry," Santana interrupted. "If we are hanging out on this trip, or, rather, if I'm going to be forced to hang out with you on this trip, this is going down my way. No ifs ands or buts, shorty. So throw those sorry ass plans out the window and let's just get out there!"

Rachel seemed reluctant but a squeeze of the hand from Quinn dispelled her qualms. The blondes both eagerly followed behind their brunette leaders. A sideways glance between the two relayed the same thought: what had we gotten ourselves in to?

Hours and many miles and dollars later, the four girls burst back into their hotel room laughing. Quinn had had the best afternoon of her life. Between hitting too many shops to count, wandering down Broadway and through Times Square, and eating the best slice of pizza she had ever had, nothing could even come close to topping this. Not only had she spent the time with her two best friends, but she was able to hang out more with Rachel. The feelings that she had continued to rise within her and she was even able to give them a name: crush.

The brunette had captivated her all afternoon. From her laugh and smile to the way her eyes lit up at ever marquee for every theatre. The small glances of hands as they walked down the street and catching one another looking thrilled her. At this point, she was absolutely giddy that she not only got to spend the rest of her time in New York with the girl, but they even got to share a bed. Not that anything would happen, of course. Quinn had to remind herself of that. This was all too new. She wasn't even sure about her feelings. Who knew if Rachel was anywhere close to reciprocating them?

They had time to spare so the girls each took quick showers and got themselves ready for their dinner out with the group. Santana was in her usual attire: a skin tight red dress that showed off the perfect amount of legs and cleavage. Brittany was in a flowing green dress that ended right above the knee and Quinn wore her favorite blue and white baby doll dress with heels that couldn't help but accentuate her legs. Rachel was last to change and Quinn couldn't peel her eyes away when she emerged from the bathroom. Rachel's hair was down with a slight curl to it, which fell to her shoulders where a thinly strapped black dress fit perfectly around her. Quinn followed the dress down to the tannest legs she had ever seen that were accented with the perfect black heels.

"Do I look alright?" the diva asked, concerned at Quinn's stare.

Quinn realized her faux pas, but Santana spoke for her. "Damn Berry. Where has that been the last few years?"

Rachel blushed. Quinn imagined she hadn't been complimented much through high school. "Yeah, you look amazing, Rach."

"We all do! We're hot!" Brittany added. "Let's go meet up with everyone else." The blonde linked pinkies with Santana and marched out the door. Quinn couldn't be sure, but she imagined that Santana was dying inside.

"After you," Rachel said, holding the door open. Quinn exited the room but trailed behind the girl as they walked. She tried to look anywhere but at the brunette but failed miserably. The dress just accentuated the view from behind and Quinn couldn't help but look. These feelings were crazy but it felt so right, so good. They joined Brittany and Santana in the elevator and rode down.

Arriving in the lobby, the Quinn and Rachel exited first to catcalls and whistles from the boys. Their room was the last to join the group. Santana and Brittany followed behind, pinkies still linked. Artie's eyes focused on the interaction and narrowed, clearly displeased with it. Brittany saw the look and quickly relinquished Santana's hand. She mouthed "Sorry" to the brunette before going to her boyfriend's side. Santana sighed and joined Quinn and Rachel.

"We're all here, right?" Mr. Schue observed. "Let's get to dinner."

Quinn and Rachel walked together to the restaurant. It was only a few blocks away, but Quinn felt that she couldn't let Rachel out of her sight for a moment. They conversed easily with the occasional barb thrown in from Santana who trailed behind them. Quinn noticed all of the couples ahead of them. Lauren and Puck and Mike and Tina, all hand in hand, lead the group of students with Finn, Sam, Kurt, and Mercedes behind them. Artie and Brittany were at the back of the group, speaking in hushed tones that Santana was undoubtedly straining to hear. After a brisk thirty minute hike, they arrived at an Italian restaurant.

After being sat and being told by Mr. Schue that dinner was on him, the group found themselves in amicable chatter. Quinn sat across from Rachel but was unable to keep her attention as Finn sat next to her and cajoled her into conversation. Instead, Quinn talked with Mercedes about her summer plans and how a particular large-lipped blonde boy might fit into them. Mercedes didn't say much but the look in her eyes gave her away.

After dinner the group meandered back to the hotel, taking in the sights along the way. Their curfew was in force when they got back so everyone took to their rooms for the night. Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Quinn were once again the last on the elevators. Santana escorted the dejected looking blonde out of the elevator. Quinn grabbed Rachel by the arm, pulling her back into the elevator. Santana gave Quinn a look but Quinn just stared back at Santana as the elevator doors closed. She swiped

When the elevator doors opened next, they opened to a rooftop pool that was lit up. Rachel ran to the edge of the roof, her mouth agape. "Quinn, this view is spectacular. How did you find out about this?"

"Oh, I just asked the concierge when we got back this afternoon. He told me there was a pool up here but that it closed at night. Needless to say, he couldn't resist the Fabray charm and gave me a keycard for access," Quinn admitted. She was proud of her ability to get what she wanted and, as she was slowly realizing, she wanted Rachel Berry.

The widest smile took over Rachel's face. "Thank you Quinn. So much. I can't believe you did this." She turned her back to the blonde and returned to the amazing view. The lights in the city just sparkled at night and mesmerized the girls. This trip was just a day old and it was already perfect.

Quinn noticed the shorter girl shiver. She must get cold easily. "Rach, you look cold. Are you ready to go down?"

"No," the brunette replied. "But I suppose we should. I can't risk catching a cold and ruining our chances this weekend." With that said, Rachel reached up on her tip toes and kissed the blonde on the cheek. "Thank you Quinn. This means so much to me."

Quinn blushed and stammered for words. "I.. Uh.. Yeah. You're welcome." She felt the blush rise from her chest to her face. "It's late. I'm sure Brittany and Santana are already asleep." The girls rode the elevator back down to their floor and padded to their room. Opening the door, they found the lights off but noticed the entangled mass under the covers of Santana and Brittany's bed. "It's going to be an interesting day tomorrow," Quinn thought to herself.

Grabbing her sleeping clothes, Quinn went into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. She hopped into bed when finished, allowing Rachel access to the bathroom. Quinn heard the door open and saw the lights flick off. Rachel crawled into the other side of the bed. Quinn had her back to the diva but turned over when she felt a hand upon her back. Rachel stared at her with a look that she was unable to read.

"Thank you," Rachel said before grasping Quinn's hand and entwining their fingers between their faces.

Quinn brushed her lips across the brunette's knuckles. "You're welcome." Rachel smiled and closed her eyes, swiftly drifting asleep. Quinn eyed their conjoined hands and could do nothing but smile.

Best. Trip. Ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Author's Note:_ This stuff just keeps churning out. Thanks to everyone who has favorite or commented. At this point, I'm going to crank it to M just to be on the safe side. Hope I don't lose anyone because of that.

Also, remember this is AU so the competition will be a bit different.

mythic-lionheart: Thanks for the comment. Just knowing that people are reading is enough for me. XD

* * *

><p>"Somebody turn that damn thing off before Santana smash!"<p>

That wasn't exactly the way that Quinn expected to wake up on the day of Nationals. But she didn't expect to wake up curled around the small brunette next to her, either. A particular diva who was warm and soft and smelled so perfect and fit so perfectly as the small spoon.

Quinn felt the girl shift as Rachel reached over to turn off the alarm on her phone before the Latina in the opposite bed did something drastic. Damn the consequences. Quinn pulled Rachel back to her, eliciting a small sigh from the brunette who deepened the embrace.

"That feels nice. You're so warm," Rachel murmured.

"I couldn't agree more," Quinn added with a light chuckle. "Besides, what are friends for?"

"Mmm… Yeah, friends…" Rachel trailed off on her thought.

Don't get your hopes up Fabray. You are just starting to understand these feelings. Quinn shook her head, trying to get out of it. She just needed to enjoy this moment for what it is. Two friends enjoying each other's company. And touch. And… She felt the heat hit her chest but instead of turning into a blush, it traveled lower to a much more intriguing place. That warmth and wetness was a feeling that she hadn't had in a while. Not over a boy at least. She relished the feeling before deciding it was time to let go. She couldn't push the boundaries. She and Rachel had just started this friendship and she didn't want to frighten the girl away with her crazy hormones and new feelings.

Quinn reluctantly let go of the smaller girl and jumped out of bed. "Alright, ladies! Who's ready to kick a little ass today?"

Rachel bounded out of bed, a telling smile on her face. The other girls barely moved.

"Alright, calm your perky ass down preggers. We're up," Santana grunted.

Quinn looked over at the pair. Santana was flat on her back with Brittany wrapped around her in a fetal position. The blonde's eyes were puffy and it was obvious that she had been crying the evening prior. Santana was lightly rubbing the girl's back, coaxing her out of her funk. Quinn turned around and Rachel was gone, already in the shower. Walking over to the closet, she pulled out her dress for the performance and then sat down on the bed to rummage through her suitcase. She was engrossed in finding all of her clothing for the day, so much so that she didn't hear Rachel approach. She felt her presence at first in the form of droplets of water hitting her hands. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat.

Rachel stood before her, wrapped only in a towel with her hair wet. No makeup on, just simple and easy and altogether naturally beautiful. Her tan legs went on for what seemed like miles. Quinn couldn't take her eyes away from the bronze skin. For someone so short, she suddenly seemed so unreachable.

"Your turn," Rachel stated, running a hand through her wet hair.

"Umm… yeah, ok," was all that Quinn could muster. She grabbed her things and dashed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Her chest was heaving with heavy breaths. She reached into the shower and turned it on while trying to steady herself and her thoughts. She turned to the mirror and eyed herself. Alright, Fabray. Pull it together. She ran a hand over her face and let it continue further south. Down across her soft stomach, past a neat pile of curls, and into a wetness that was slick with desire. She pulled her hand back and sighed. Hopping in the shower, she tried to scrub away the thoughts that were running through her head. No such luck.

Quinn emerged from the shower sometime later, allowing the other girls a chance. She quickly finished dressing and applied makeup in front of the mirror. She did her best to avoid Rachel's gaze, as the girl sat on the bed and looked on.

"Is everything ok?" Rachel asked with concern. "We need you today Quinn. We can't do this without our whole team."

Quinn refused to meet the girl's eyes. "Yeah," she answered with a drawn on smile. "Yeah, it's all fine. I'm going to go down to the lobby and meet up with everyone else. I'll see you down there." With that, she left a confused Rachel Berry behind as she left the room. Upon exiting the elevator on the ground floor, she found Tina, Mercedes, Lauren, Puck, Finn, Sam, Artie, and Kurt all there waiting. Quinn was informed that their room was the last to make it down and that Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were outside arranging transportation. The nervous excitement was thick in the group.

The other girls from Quinn's room finally arrived. Finn hurried to Rachel's side and Quinn just let it happen. She needed to figure things out. It wasn't going to happen instantaneously, but hopefully soon. Rachel sent a look her way as Finn guided the brunette away from the group to talk. Quinn just looked down at her hands, trying to focus on something other than brown eyes and brown hair and tan legs.

Their bus was ready and the group boarded. Quinn made her way to the backseat where she sat, alone, with her thoughts. She looked ahead of her and noticed all of the pairings in front of her. Tina and Mike, Mercedes and Sam (which was still odd), Lauren and Puck, Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury. She also noticed that Artie was sitting with Kurt and Santana and Brittany were together. And that Finn had Rachel in a seat a few rows in front of her. Quinn's stomach twisted with… Well she wasn't sure. But something there did not feel right to her. Rachel turned her head and caught Quinn staring. The diva flashed a smile and the blonde returned it shyly. Finn noticed this and pulled Rachel's attention back to him. Quinn sank down into her seat and studied her hands again. She admitted it to herself: she liked Rachel Berry. The idea was hard to take and so new and odd. But it was nonetheless true. Yet Rachel Berry was still interested in Finn. In boys. What shot did she have? So for now, she had to admire from afar and just hope for the best.

The bus arrived at the competition and the group filed out. Quinn was soon flanked by Santana on one side and Brittany on the other. They clasped on to her hands and they entered. Mr. Schue found their performance times and they had to wait and watch other glee clubs perform for an hour before their chance. They sat in the concert hall and watched as choir after choir performed, each seemingly better than the previous. By the time they went to their green room, nervous grimaces were on nearly every face. Brittany, of course, was smiling, lost in space.

"Alright guys. We've seen a lot of great choirs so far," Mr. Schue admitted. "But they don't have what we have. They don't have the original songs. They don't have the fantastic choreography or vocals. But you know what we have that they will never have? Love. This group is so close and so connected right now. Cherish this moment but more importantly, cherish these people. This group is special and we are here to do special things. I love you all and could not be more proud of you." Tears brimmed his eyes and one by one the group surrounded him in a hug.

Their performance time quickly arrived. Finn and Rachel took their places for the opening solos. Quinn walked up to the diva and grabbed her wrist, gaining her attention.

"Hey. Be great," Quinn instructed her.

"You're up there with me. I know I will be."

Quinn couldn't help but smile at Rachel's response. She gave the girl one last look and then hurried to her place with the rest of the group. The song began and Finn and Rachel nailed their duet. The song continued to swell with the pair reaching the middle of the stage, the rest of the group taking their places behind them. As the song ended, Quinn noticed Finn moving closer and closer to Rachel. They finished singing and the boy pulled her to him and captured her mouth in a kiss.

Quinn's blood began to boil. She was confused though, as Rachel appeared to push the boy away from her. She was not alone in her confusion though. The song had ended, yet the crowd had not responded. A slow smattering of clapping began and the two soloists took their place with the rest of the group. Quinn stared at Rachel and saw the girl composing herself before turning and facing the audience. The notes to the next song began and they were off.

The rest of the performance was a blur to Quinn. They finished the last song, took their bows, and were ushered off the stage. Rachel was the first away and Quinn saw her sprint to the bathroom. She followed behind and found the girl standing over a sink, head bowed, with tears rolling down. Rachel looked up on hearing someone entering behind her. She tried her best to wipe the tears away.

"How could he, Quinn? How could he do that to me? Then of all times! There of all places! He had no right!" Rachel exclaimed.

Quinn knew she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She was in a bathroom with the girl she had newfound feelings for trying to console her over a boy, their ex-boyfriend. So she did what she thought a friend should do. She stepped up to the diva and enveloped her in an embrace and let her cry. She stoked Rachel's hair and attempted to calm her. The brunette's sobs and sighs quickly died down and she wrapped her arms around Quinn, returning the embrace. Quinn dared herself and kissed the top of the Rachel's head.

"It's going to be ok, Rachel. Let's get you cleaned up and back with the group."

After wiping mascara away and drying tears, the girls found the rest of the group. Everyone was quiet and sullen. Hugs were being given. Finn sat away from the group looking dejected. As Rachel and Quinn approached, he jumped to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Rach," Finn apologized. "It felt so right. I knew I just had to do that, to show you how I feel."

The diva held up a hand, silencing the boy. "It was selfish Finn. Purely selfish and it ruined our chances. Just… Just let me be." Her piece said, she stayed by Quinn's side as they walked away.

The judges had listed the results. The group was in no hurry to see them as they already feared the worst. Sure enough, New Directions did not make the list of the final ten choirs. Santana and Mercedes met the results with sobs. Brittany and Sam comforted them. The boys hung their heads and the other girls tried to hold back tears. In the back of the group, Quinn and Rachel were side by side, holding onto one another for dear life. They too were upset but found comfort in their embrace.

"Well, we tried. We got here and we tried. We may not have won, but I'm still proud of what we did here today." Mr. Schue tried to put the loss into perspective. "But know this: we'll be back next year. And that championship will be ours." Bright, red eyes and slight smiles met this statement.

"He's right guys, it's not the end of the world. Besides, now we have a whole extra day in New York! That fucking rocks! Errr freaking rocks. Yeah," Puck added.

Quinn smiled to herself and looked down at Rachel next to her. She hadn't thought of that way. The group had another evening and a whole day left in the city. The group went back to their bus and made their way back to the hotel. Rachel sat next to Quinn, her head on the blonde's shoulder, eyes closed, and lightly humming. Quinn couldn't help but think about how the trip was getting better and better by the minute. A night and a whole day with her crush?

Oh the fun they will have together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Author's Note:_ Sorry for the delay. I know updates had been happening almost daily, but work and life get in the way, ya dig? Anyways, I hope you're still enjoying the story. I have a tentative outline for this but who knows. Things, they do happen, eh?

* * *

><p>The bus ride back to the hotel saw wheels turning. Not just the wheels on the vehicle, but the ones inside of Quinn's head. She had this evening and tomorrow to further whatever her relationship was with Rachel. Perhaps another trip to the concierge was in order…<p>

Around her, the bus was quiet. Arms were around shoulders. Head were down and tears were shed. The boys tried to remain stoic but failed, particularly Kurt. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were at the front of the bus whispering back and forth. Quinn craned her head to look around and found Brittany cuddled into the side of Santana, who was running her hands through the girl's hair and trying to cheer her. A seething Artie looked on from a few rows behind.

"Hey."

Quinn jumped at the word and the grab of the arm that accompanied it. She couldn't help but enjoy the warmth that Rachel's hand brought.

"Where are you at?" the diva asked.

"Oh…" Quinn trailed off. "Just thinking. Nothing crazy."

"I was just… You don't seem too down over our embarrassing performance at the competition." Rachel had noticed the reactions around her how Quinn was not lamenting like the others.

"There's just no point in it. We got that far, that's something to be proud of on its own. We have our senior year to try and get back and win it all. And honestly? I think we can." Quinn flashed the brunette an eager smile. "But I'm more concerned about you. I expected major waterworks, Rachel. But I haven't seen a single tear. What's going on in there?" Quinn tapped Rachel's forehead.

Rachel looked up at the finger in surprise. "Well, I don't know. I'm not one who is often lost for words but I seem to be at this moment. All I know is that even though we didn't win, this trip has been special, and that is, oddly though it might seem, good enough for me." A contented smile stretched across the girls face and she sank deeper into the bus seat.

Quinn couldn't have agreed more. She followed suit in dropping lower in her seat. She continued to dare herself and cautiously laid her head on Rachel's shoulder. The brunette made no movement to push her away. Instead, she accepted the gesture and began to twirl a strand of Quinn's hair between her fingers, humming gently. Quinn closed her eyes and focused on breathing.

In and out. In and out.

Rachel smelled absolutely wonderful. Her fingers playing in her hair felt absolutely heavenly. These feelings were becoming overwhelming. The crush had solidified. Quinn was enthralled by Rachel Berry. This could be troublesome.

The bus arrived at the hotel and the group unloaded. Most chose to return to their room to wallow in their pity. Santana, Brittany, and Rachel made their way to the elevator but noticed that Quinn was not with them.

"Go on up," Quinn said. "I just have to take care of some things."

Santana acknowledged this with a curt "Whatever." Brittany followed behind the Latina. Rachel, though, looked at Quinn with a cocked head and a curious expression.

"It's ok, seriously. I'll be right up."

That satisfied the brunette who turned on her heel and went up in the elevator with the other girls. Satisfied that they were out of the way, Quinn made her way over to the concierge desk.

"Hi!" she greeted the man with a smile. "So, I want to plan something for tomorrow…"

After working with the concierge, Quinn made her way up to the room. Upon entering, she found Santana and Brittany asleep on their bed, curled up in one another. Rachel, though, stood at the window looking down at the streets below her. Quinn's heart melted, wondering if she was gazing out of sadness or out of wonder.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Quinn whispered to the girl.

Brown hair whipped around as Rachel turned to look at Quinn. Her eyes were red and the stain of wiped away makeup was telltale. Rachel tried to put on a brave face. "Oh, just thinking about… things. Yes, things."

"Right. Things." Quinn replied. Rachel was quite obviously shaken by something, but she wasn't quite sure what. She walked up behind her and placed a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. "What kind of things, Rachel?"

More tears glistened on the Rachel's eyes. "I didn't ruin everything did I? I didn't lose this for everyone, right?" The girl was desperate for confirmation.

"No. Absolutely not," Quinn affirmed. "You were phenomenal. I was captivated by then end of the first song! You've always had that power over me… and… and audiences." Quinn's armor was cracking all around her. She was desperate to show Rachel her true self.

"But that kiss. That was what did it, was it not? That kiss eliminated us from any chance we may have had in the competition, right? I feel so horrible about it all!" The diva hung her head.

Quinn momentarily seethed at Finn Hudson. That boy screwed up everything he touched. But that neither was here nor there. What was here was a fast crumbling girl standing in front of her looking for reassurance. "That's not on you, Rach. Not one bit. Finn took the initiative, he pulled you in."

"But the least I could have done was to act like I was in some way into the kiss. But no, I was too shocked and surprised and… well… not interested to even think about acting! What kind of actress will I be?" the diva asked.

"A fantastic one. But you already know that. This is nothing, Rachel. A blip on your long term radar. I know that it just plain sucks right now, but in a week, a month, a year, it won't hurt at all and you'll be over it. So get it out now and just, I don't know. Just keep going." Quinn smiled down at the girl, trying to lift her spirit.

Rachel pawed at the tears that had fallen down her cheeks, trying to wipe away the sadness and the thoughts. "You're right, Quinn," Rachel said with a sniff. "At lease I realized something out of all of this. Something I can take away from this disappointment."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I am completely over Finn Hudson." It was a firm statement, one that ebbed of confidence and pride.

Quinn could barely contain her elation. She wanted to bring the girl close to her, to see what full on embrace would feel like. She settled instead. "Welcome to the club, Rachel," she said with a wink. "I think this club is getting bigger by the day. You, myself, Santana, Kurt… We all realized that that boy is not worth the time or effort."

"Absolutely. From here out, I focus on bigger and better things." Quinn's hopes swelled. "Now, I focus on me."

"On you?" Quinn asked, in disbelief. What could she possibly have to work on? She was perfect!

"Yes, Quinn, on me. There's a lot going on in my life these days that I need to take time and figure out. It's definitely something I look forward to. I also look forward to having you by my side as I do figure things out. You'll be there, right?" Rachel's hopes were etched on her face.

"Of course I will be, Rach. I want nothing else." Well, almost nothing else. If she couldn't have the girl in her life romantically, Quinn would definitely take her as a friend.

"Perfect. I have so much to look forward to. And right now, I look forward to getting out of this room. I know it's close to our curfew, but can we get out of here? I need some air."

"Yeah, definitely. Grab your things and let's go." With that, Quinn whisked Rachel out of the hotel room and towards their next New York City adventure.

* * *

><p>Sheets ruffled and an eye popped open. Looking around the room, she realized they were alone.<p>

"They're gone. Finally. Dios mio, that was weird."

"It wasn't weird. It was cute. Like you."

She swooned. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you more."

"I doubt that." Santana leaned into the blonde, capturing her lips. She slowed. "Are you sure about this? If we do this, there's no going back."

Brittany nodded her head, her eyes light and dreamy. "This is exactly what I want."

Santana's eyes darkened with desire. "Perfect. Then let me give it to you…"

They were back.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Quinn settled into a comfortable silence. They had navigated uptown towards Central Park. It was dark and Quinn had seen Home Alone 2 one time too many, so they decided to skirt the park rather than go through. Quinn quickly changed her mind when they happened upon Strawberry Fields. She loved the Beatles, and being able to sing one of the best John Lennon songs, "Imagine" with the deaf choir last year was one of her favorite glee memories.<p>

"It's so sad," Quinn stated. "He had so much more to give to the world. And it was gone all for nothing."

"But just think Quinn. His songs have that much more impact because of the senselessness of his death. His words are ever powerful today," Rachel added.

"True. True. And he found his love. At least he had that. She may have broken the Beatles up, but he was happy. That's what matters," Quinn commented with extra emphasis. Love. Relationships. Companionship. That's what she wanted too. It's what mattered. It always has.

"Exactly," Rachel agreed. She tugged at Quinn's arm. "C'mon. Let's go find a late night snack."

They found a late night deli that suited them both. Rachel ate away at her vegan bagel while Quinn demolished her onion bagel with bacon. Satiated, they began the trek back to the hotel.

"I'm truly happy about this weekend, Quinn. I know that we did not fare as well as we hoped to in the competition, but it has been a complete success otherwise." Rachel glanced over to the blonde and saw a smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, well, the trip isn't over yet. We still have almost another full day here tomorrow. And a fantastic plane ride home to Ohio late tomorrow night. Note the sarcasm."

Rachel giggled. "True. But it's been perfect thus far and I can only see it getting better." With that, she entwined her fingers with Quinn's as they walked.

Quinn's face must have turned a deep red. It felt that way at least, as she was instantly warm. She glanced down at their hands and over to the brunette who stared ahead. Quinn tightened her grip and gently swayed their hands. "I couldn't agree more."

They arrived back at the hotel and went up to their room. Opening the door, they found Brittany and Santana awake, playing cards in their bed.

"Ducks!" Brittany exclaimed, throwing down her cards.

Santana sighed. "You always win this game. You're just too good!"

"Oh I know. Plus, ducks understand me and guide me. They help me with my strategy for the game," the innocent blonde added.

"Of course they do, B. And look who's back," Santana quipped, finally noticing the other pair had returned. "And where have you two been? Its past curfew, ladies. You are in big trouble!" Santana tried to keep a straight face but quickly lost it and rolled onto her side, laughing. Brittany quickly came to her side and snuggled in. "No, but seriously, Q. Where the hell were you?"

"Here and there. Everywhere," Quinn added dreamily. Her mind was on the small brunette who was currently changing in the bathroom. "It was a wonderful day, right?"

Santana considered her question. "Hmm. I think wonderful sums it up perfectly, Q." She winked at Brittany.

Brittany caught the wink and was confused. "What? Do I have something on my face? That happened a couple weeks ago and Artie let me walk around with a piece of lettuce in my teeth for almost the whole day."

Santana leaned over and whispered in her ear. "That's what I'm here for, beautiful. I'll always have your back."

Brittany enveloped the girl in a tight hug.

Rachel emerged from the bathroom, allowing Quinn a chance to change. She took her time, steadying her breathing. She wants to be friends, she reminded herself. Sure, she held your hand. But it's friends. She needs to figure her stuff out and I barely have mine figured out. Take it easy, champ.

Coming out of the bathroom, she found the three girls giggling. She was surprised, as Santana had never shown a liking towards Rachel. Quinn quickly realized just how quickly things could change. She joined the conversation and couldn't help but giggle herself.

Hours later, it was 3AM and the girls decided it was time for sleep. Lights went off and Quinn curled up next to Rachel, face to face. Their hands quickly found one another. Quinn couldn't help but wonder what Rachel was thinking, but also realized that worrying was pointless. Any worries were quickly assuaged as the brunette turned her back to the blonde and scooted into her. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's stomach and squeezed. Nothing had ever felt so good.

"Good night Quinn," Rachel whispered. She brought one of Quinn's hands up to her mouth and kissed the palm.

Warmth flushed throughout Quinn. She dared herself even further and kissed Rachel where her neck met her shoulders. "Night, Rach." Tomorrow morning couldn't come soon enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Author's note: Expect a few updates this week. Thanks for sticking with me and the comments. Love them!_

_Just an FYI, this is where the M starts to set in. You've been warned!_

* * *

><p>Quinn awoke with a start. She was cold. Her eyes fluttered open and found an empty space next to her. She cautiously rubbed the area where Rachel had been sleeping, finding it to be cold. A frown passed over her face but was quickly erase. A note was placed on the pillow next to her. It was still dark in the room, so Quinn grabbed her cell phone to use as a flashlight to read the message, noting that it was nearly 7am.<p>

_Q: I'm at the lap pool getting some laps in. Feel free to join if you wake before I return. – R_

She was glad that the other girls were sound sleepers, as she whipped out of bed and began rummaging through her suitcase. She didn't even bother heading to the bathroom to change, instead disposing of her night clothes and donning a simple athletic black bikini. Quinn threw on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and headed up to the lap pool area.

The smell of chlorine hit her nose as she opened the door to the pool. The room was bright and spacious, with a full size pool and a small jacuzzi. The only sound coming from the room was the minute splashes made as Rachel arched her legs and arms as she swam laps. The room was empty except for the two of them. Quinn sat at the edge of the pool and dangled her legs into the lukewarm water. She watched Rachel swim, her eyes never wavering from the sight. After a few laps, Quinn removed her shirt and shorts and slid into the water. Her body quickly adjusted to the liquid and she swam slowly toward the other side of the pool. Pulling up at the end, she waited for Rachel to finish her lap before tapping her on the back when she neared.

The brunette burst out of the water with flair. Quinn took in the sight before her. Rachel was in a modest red one piece, but it clung to her every curve. Quinn's fixation wavered when she heard a husky chuckle.

"Well good morning to you, too!"

Quinn was confused. "Umm what? Yeah. Good morning. Yeah."

Rachel smiled at the girl in front of her. "Quinn, you're staring at me. Is everything ok?"

"Perfect," Quinn replied. "Everything is perfect." Including the view in front of her.

"Let's see about that. Race you to the end of the pool." And with that the brunette submerged herself into the water. Not one to be beaten, Quinn began her swim. The girls were neck and neck before Quinn relented, allowing the brunette to win.

"Yes! I am the all-powerful, victorious Rachel Berry!" the brunette screamed. Quinn floated backwards on her back and smiled to herself, allowing the other girl to bask in the glory of her win. She heard the distinct sound of Rachel coming out of the pool and the patter of jogging feet. She didn't have time to even look up before…

SPLASH

Rachel cannonballed into the water, deluging Quinn. The blonde sputtered and staggered momentarily before wiping the excess water from her face and finding a laughing Rachel next to her. She splashed water on her, startling the girl and beginning a splash war. The girls finished when they found themselves laughing too hard to create even the smallest of waves. Quinn's laughing subdued and she caught Rachel's eye. Eyeing the girl with a raised brow, she quickly swam over to the edge and left the pool, jumping into the hot tub. Rachel quickly followed suit.

"This is a fantastic way to start a morning," Rachel mused. "A brisk swim, some fun with a friend, and a relaxing hot tub? A girl could get used to this."

Quinn laughed. "I wouldn't get your hopes up, Rachel." She sized up the blonde who sat across from her in the jacuzzi. That space seemed like a whole world away. Quinn plotted. "If you really want relaxation, why don't you come over here and I'll give you a massage."

Quinn saw Rachel blush, but she nodded her head and silently scooted towards the blonde. She pulled her hair from her back, wrapping it over a shoulder and granting access to Quinn's hands. Quinn gulped and eagerly set her hands upon the girl's shoulders. She kneaded and caressed the girls back and neck, taking in every inch that she could touch.

She wanted more. The fire that burned inside her, between her legs, wanted so much more of the diva. Her fingertips lingered around her lower back before coming to a decision and making a move, albeit a small one. She quickly encircled Rachel's waist with her arms, pulling the shorter girl close to her. Quinn rested her chin on her shoulder and smiled.

"That was fantastic, Quinn," Rachel sighed. In turn, she placed her arms around Quinn's, deepening the hold and allowing her head to lull backwards onto the other girls shoulder. She turned her head towards Quinn and kissed her cheek, allowing her lips to linger on the blonde's skin.

Quinn felt her breath hitch. Those lips. Those lips felt so fantastic. Soft, full, and just absolutely perfect. She turned her head to meet the brunette's gaze, cupping her face in her hand. Distance was closing and Rachel, no, heaven neared.

"Hey bitches!" A splash woke Quinn from her trance and the girls quickly separated. Santana had bounded into the room and dove into the pool. Brittany trailed not far behind. The two other girls were quickly in the pool, enjoying themselves. Quinn saw Rachel eyeing their fun.

"Go ahead."

"But what about you?" Rachel asked. "Don't you want to join in?"

"No, I'm ok. I'm just going to go downstairs and shower and get ready for our last day."

"Alright. I won't be long, myself. I'll see you in a bit," Rachel replied.

Quinn emerged from the hot tub and toweled herself off. She watched Rachel bound over to the pool and jump in. She was soon frolicking with Santana and Brittany as if they had been lifelong friends. A smile tugged at Quinn's lips. That looked very promising. Convinced she was dry enough, she made her way down to the room. She picked out her outfit for the day and entered the bathroom.

Quinn locked the door behind her and turned on the water in the shower. Stripping down, she took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. She was happy with what she saw. Very happy actually. She had worked hard after her pregnancy last year to get back into shape and it paid off. She might not have the tight stomach that she used to, but it was plenty tight enough. Her breasts had rounded out and were fuller. She felt absolutely beautiful.

Stepping into the shower, she enjoyed the feeling of warm water on her skin again. Jacuzzi's are nice, but the warmth and direct pressure of a shower always meant the world to Quinn. She washed her hair and soaped her body. Rinsing off, her hands lingered on her body and her thoughts turned to the diva in the pool. She was so beautiful and everything that Quinn wanted right now. She had never had these feelings about a girl before, but they were so hard to ignore.

Fingers traced a sensitive nipple and Quinn's imagination went into overdrive. She imagined the brunette splayed out in front of her on a bed, just hers and only hers. Quinn's hand moved lower, down her abdomen towards her center. Fingers slowly crept further south, towards her entrance. They lightly played with her warm wet folds, as Quinn pictured Rachel, naked and beautiful in front of her in all her glory. Her fingers quickened their pace, rubbing her folds. She felt herself becoming wetter and wetter. Her fingers pushed inside and she soon found herself with two digits inside. She soon pulled out to focus on her clitoris. Her fingers circled the bundle and a moan escaped her lips. She imagined Rachel's fingers dancing over her, making her hips buck and her legs tremble. A final thought of Rachel's mouth on her sent an orgasm ripping through her body.

"Rachel…." The girl's name escaped Quinn's lips in a moan. The last feelings of power washed over her body. Quinn removed her fingers from her center and allowed the water to spray over her, clearing her mind. She turned the water off and reached for a towel when she heard it. The TV was on. She didn't turn it on when she came back, did she? Quickly toweling off, she wrapped the fabric around her and hazarded a peak out of the door. She saw Rachel lying on the bed intently watching CNN.

Whipping back into the bathroom, Quinn was frantic. Had she heard her? What would she say? She quickly finished getting ready and sauntered out of the bathroom. Rachel turned towards her when she came out, with no emotion showing on her face.

"My turn?" Rachel asked.

"Um yeah. All yours," Quinn stammered. The brunette walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Quinn wanted to die from embarrassment but had to press on. They had a whole day together ahead. She finished her makeup and final touched and focused the TV, waiting. Watching Wolf Blitzer discuss the economy had never been her cup of tea but it was better than silence or channel surfing. Wolf dragged on and on but was interrupted by a muffled sound. The sound of… Moans? She strained to listen further and hear soft, gentle moans coming from the bathroom.

Quinn was startles. Was Rachel doing what she had been doing previously? She could only hope so. Her mind began to wander before she heard what sounded like her name. Quinn. Rachel had said her name. Was she thinking of her in the same way? She could only hope so. The shower shut off and Quinn heard Rachel getting ready. She tried to compose herself before the other girl came out, but to no avail. Rachel came out once again in nothing but a towel, with wet hair and a huge smile plastered on her face.

Quinn decided to push the girl. "Feel better?" she asked with a sly grin.

"Absolutely," Rachel replied. Invigorated and satiated. I could not ask for more. Well… Maybe not…" The girl trailed off before snapping to and gathering her clothes. "Give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready."

"OK, I'll go grab us breakfast and meet you in the lobby, alright?"

"Sounds perfect," Rachel confirmed, adding a wink before disappearing back into the bathroom.

A sigh escaped the blonde's lips. The sigh was mixed with both confusion and delight. Closing the door behind her, Quinn chose to look forward to the day and whatever may come out of it. If it was a naked, Rachel Berry moaning her name, all the better. She ordered them vegan bagels from the café next door to the hotel and waited for Rachel. The girl stepped out of the elevator and Quinn's jaw dropped. She wore a tight skirt and a top that was low cut and left little to the imagination.

"Alright, Quinn," Rachel said as she approached. "What do you have in store for us on this glorious day? I am all yours, m' lady."

"Well, I'll take what I can get," Quinn replied, openly flirting with the other girl. "For the morning, we will spend our time on the Upper East side. So chow down that bagel so we can get moving."

"Yes, ma'am!" Rachel saluted, before beginning on her bagel.

The pair walked amicably up 5th Avenue along Central Park. They finally arrived at their destination, the Metropolitan Museum of Art. "If you're anything like me, you'll love their exhibits right now," Quinn noted. "They even have an Alexander McQueen showing."

"Ooooh Kurt is going to be jealous." The pair wandered into the museum and spent the morning browsing the exhibits and taking in the wonders around them. While Rachel truly loved the McQueen exhibit, Quinn was drawn to the Egyptian portion. Her love of history shining through. Their afternoon was spent wandering the streets and making their way back to the hotel. The group was to meet up for dinner together on their last night in the city. They soon found themselves at one of the overly touristy, overly neon restaurants near Times Square.

Quinn leaned over to Rachel and whispered "Don't worry. I have dessert planned tonight."

Rachel smiled at this and Quinn could truly see the excitement in the girls face. After sharing stories of their days (Kurt was truly jealous of their day) and eating, the group once again divided for the night with strict directions to stay in Midtown. Quinn had no problem with that. She pulled Rachel away from the group and absconded with her. Rachel was curious.

"What are we doing, Quinn? I'm so excited!"

"Good," Quinn replied. "That's exactly how I want you."

Turning a corner, they arrived outside of the Gershwin Theatre. Rachel's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Did… What… Did you? WICKED?"

"I did," Quinn confirmed, flourishing two tickets. "The concierge was able to get me a decent discount on some nosebleed seats. I know they aren't the greatest view but…"

The blonde was cut off by Rachel's hug. She gladly returned the embrace, holding the girl close. She kissed her cheek before letting go and grabbing her hand.

"Let's go. Curtain's almost up, Rachel."

The next few hours flew by for the pair. The show was stunning. The music and the costumes and everything enthralled the girls. Rachel couldn't help but gush thank you's to Quinn who gladly accepted them with shy smiles. Fingers entwined, the pair walked back towards the hotel, chatting about how wonderful the entire trip was. It was nearly their 11PM curfew by the time they arrived. They had an early morning flight, so they made their way to the room. Opening the door they found it empty. Excusing herself, Quinn entered the bathroom to change for the night. Exiting, she found Rachel already curled up under the bed covers. Quinn took a deep breath and crawled in after her.

The pair settled into the routine that they had established over the last few days. Their hands entwined and their eyes fixated upon one another. Quinn couldn't help but smile.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself," Rachel replied, eyes sparkling.

"This has been such a fantastic trip. I've never had so much fun," Quinn admitted.

"Me neither," Rachel added. "I just…"

"Just what?"

Rachel sighed. "I just hope it doesn't end when we go home."

Quinn grimaced at the possibility. "Rachel, you need to know this. I'm not going anywhere. Spending this time with you over the last few days has been extraordinary. I've never felt this way about anything, let alone anyone. I'm so happy to have you in my life and I don't want to lose you. Rachel, I'm so sorry for, well, for everything. I know how badly I hurt you and I wish I could take it all back. All I can do is ask you to at least give me a chance to redeem myself."

Rachel's eyes glistened with tears. "Just promise me something, Quinn."

"Anything, Rachel. For you, anything."

"Don't look back." Rachel leaned forward in the bed, capturing Quinn's lips in a kiss.

Quinn's mind erupted in fireworks. She was kissing a girl. Not just a girl, but Rachel Berry, the girl who had entranced her. Worries soon came to the forefront and she broke away.

"Rachel, you can't believe how much I wanted that. I've wanted it for a while now. I just have to know that you are sure. I want you. All of you. This isn't Brittany and Santana. If we do this, we do this right. Dates, fights, lust, love, hate. All of a relationship."

Rachel looked momentarily shocked. "Quinn, this trip has done nothing but convince me that you are all that I want." With those words spoken, Rachel captured Quinn's lips once more, this kiss greedy and unrelenting. Tongues twirled, teeth bit, and passion raged in this kiss. The pair was lost in their embrace.

Light filled the room, announcing the arrival of Brittany and Santana. The girls giggled together, as they wandered in the room and flopped down on the bed. The distinct noise of kissing was quickly heard.

Quinn and Rachel looked at one another, trying to contain their laughter. Finally, Quinn whispered "Oh, fuck it. If you can't beat 'em…" Their lips latched once more and their embrace tightened. Giggles, sighs, and approving looks separated the kisses. Their long day finally set in and sleep began to overtake them. An early flight was their reward in the morning.

"I don't want this night to end," Quinn admitted.

"Neither do I. But summer is around the corner and we have many more nights and days ahead of us Quinn. I think that that is definitely something we can both look forward to."

"Most definitely," the blonde replied. With a yawn, Rachel turned around in the girls arms, taking her small spoon position. Quinn placed a final kiss on the Rachel's neck.

"Good night, beautiful," Rachel whispered.

"Night, gorgeous," Quinn responded. Closing her eyes, she couldn't help but think about how lucky she was and furthermore, how she couldn't wait for what lay ahead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next morning was a hectic one. Rachel and Quinn, too entangled in themselves to notice, slept through their alarms. The only thing that was able to wake them was Ms. Pillsbury's persistent knocking at the door. Grumbling and rushing, the girls hurriedly packed their things and managed quick showers. Contents checked, they rushed down to the hotel lobby to find they were the last room to arrive.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Puck greeted them. "Looks like these ladies had a rough night."

"Shut it, Puckerman," Rachel chastised the boy. "Our alarms malfunctioned and we were unable to get ourselves truly ready and proper for the flight. The least you could do is give us some support in helping with our bags but no, you just stand there like a…"

A light elbow to the side caught Rachel mid speech. She turned to look at who had accosted her and found Quinn by her side. Quinn was face forward, grinning. Out of the corner of her mouth, she whispered to the diva, "Let it go, Rach. I can get your bag."

Rachel stammered. "No, no, that's, no, Quinn. I can manage. Thank you for your thoughtful consideration, though. It is greatly appreciated." A blush set down her tan scan, down a path that Quinn truly wanted to explore further. She licked her lips, an action that Rachel noticed, eliciting a wink from the shorter girl. They grabbed their respective bags and stuffed them into compartments underneath their transportation. Mr. Schue noted their arrival with a disproving look and they boarded the bus, taking a seat at the very rear of the bus, immediately entwining hands.

Brittany and Santana followed behind. Though Brittany was oblivious to it, Santana noticed the reproachful glance that Artie shot their way. Arms folded across his chest, he quickly averted his gaze to something that was much more interesting on the street. Santana stopped, ready to unleash hell upon the boy for having the nerve to even look at her. Before she could even begin, Brittany's hand wrapped around her own. She looked up into Brittany's eyes. The blonde gave her a small smile and a look that said "it's not worth it," before tugging on her hand and leading her to the back of the bus with Rachel and Quinn. Rachel and Quinn unlinked hands upon the arrival of the other girls, but still stayed dangerously close to one another.

"Well, don't you two look fucking comfortable," Santana said with what could only be described as an eager smirk. "When did you become besties?"

"Drop it, S," Quinn replied. The look the blonde gave the Latina conveyed everything: not now.

"Fine. I'm gonna get my mack on anyways," Santana answered. She turned her attention to Brittany who squealed in delight as Santana wrapped her arms around her.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing. Nothing worth worrying about anyways. We can talk about it on the plane. Now, I just want to nap." Quinn shifted lower on the bench and laid her head on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel couldn't help but smile and began to play with Quinn's hair, wrapping her blonde tresses around her fingers and running her hands through the waves. She was instantly lost.

The ride to the airport was a peaceful one. Rachel's attention was to the streets and sights that sped along by her, while her hands belonged to Quinn's hair. Quinn was breathing softly when they approached the airport. She felt a hand caress her cheek. Her eyes slowly blinked to life and looked up at Rachel, who smiled down at her.

"We're here. It's time to go home."

Quinn detected a hint of sadness in the girls tone. She held Rachel's hand in place on her cheek, trying her best to reassure her without using the words. "It is time to go home, Rachel. And there's a lot to look forward to back home. And lots to talk about. C'mon." She pulled the diva up and they shuffled off of the bus and checked their bags. Mr. Schue issued them their plane tickets and they made their way through security. They had made their flight just on time and boarded immediately. They quickly found seats and buckled in. Quinn noticed Rachel's nervousness arise and tried to calm her fear of flying.

"So, this was the best trip I've ever had."

Rachel turned her head to look at the girl. Her face was white and her hands gripped the arm rests. A forced smile appeared on her face. "I agree, Quinn. Everything was very... unexpected, to say the least."

Quinn reached across and took hold of the girl's hand, removing the grip from the arm rest, and began to lazily stroke up and down her arm. "So what, perchance, was your favorite part?"

Rachel's full attention turned to the blonde. "Oh, I think you know," she stated with a wink. "I think it's something we must talk about though Quinn. What's going to happen once this plane touches down in Columbus? How about when we go back to school? Where do we stand?"

Quinn nodded. "I knew this talk needed to happen. So let's get it all out, ok?" Rachel nodded. "Well, I suppose I can start. I… I like you Rachel. I think that much is obviously clear. But this is all new and different and strange for me. I've never consider the possibility of liking a girl, let alone the one I have tormented for the past few years. I suppose, in some way, it's not that surprising, is it? It's kind of like when a little boy picks on the girl he likes." Rachel chuckled and nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah… You have to know, that ends here. It actually ended months ago, from me at least. But when we get back I will make sure that nobody lays a finger on you or says a damn thing about you. I have to make this up to you, so let me start by taking care of that at least."

"Thank you," Rachel simply stated. Her tone was unrecognizable by Quinn.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's just… It's just so hard to see past all of that. You tortured me Quinn. For over two years. The moment you became a Cheerio, you had it out for me. It means a lot to hear those words from you. I've wanted them for so long, Quinn! I've thought of you so many times and how much I wanted to be like you or just to have you like me! Not even like, just tolerate! I've wanted your approval so badly and now I have it. I need to be certain that it's true and that these actions have meaning behind them, that they aren't just part of some scheme to humiliate me. Can you promise me that, Quinn? Please?" Rachel's eyes begged the girl next to her.

Tears began to form in Quinn's eyes. "Absolutely. For you, anything." Quinn leaned in for a quick, chaste kiss. Rachel's lips yearned for more and her hands reached up to bring Quinn closer, but the blonde pulled away. "Rachel, I want to. Believe me, I want that more than anything right now. But I think it would be wise to not come out to a plane full of strangers." A smile punctuated her words.

Rachel mulled it over. "Yes, perhaps it would be prudent." Raising the armrest between them, she snuggled in closer to the blonde. "I suppose it would be best to wait and see where this goes before doing anything so extreme."

"Great minds, Rach," Quinn sighed, leaning closer. "Besides we'll have all the time in the world when we get home."

"Home… Quinn, we're in the air!" Rachel exclaimed. She hadn't noticed that the plane had taken off.

"That we are, Rach. That we are."

* * *

><p>The rest of the flight was spent in quiet conversation. The pair discussed their upcoming summer plans. Rachel learned that Quinn and her mother would be vacationing at their Indian Lake home (left as part of the divorce settlement), while Quinn discovered that Rachel and her fathers took many long weekend trips over the summer rather than one long trip. The idea of so many days and nights together excited both girls, though neither would readily admit it.<p>

The plane touched down at the Columbus International Airport and the girls stood to deplane. Unable to control herself, Rachel placed a palm on Quinn's bottom, squeezing lightly, teasingly. Quinn's head whipped around, her eyes huge and her mouth forming a round 'o'.

"Oh, must have been my legs again," Rachel said with an air of nonchalance. "My apologies, Quinn."

"Oh. You don't have to apologize for something I enjoyed," Quinn answered. The girl exited their row, leaving Rachel behind, mouth agape. The brunette quickly pulled herself together and caught up with the girl. She could see the smirk plastered on Quinn's face and couldn't help but follow suit. The girl's made their way down to baggage claim with the rest of the group. Standing around the oval-shaped delivery belt, Quinn eyed each of her fellow glee clubbers. They all looked so happy, despite their loss. The trip had done wonders for the team as a whole. Well, everyone except maybe Finn, who was currently giving her the evil eye from across the baggage claim. Quinn met his gaze with a raised eyebrow, daring him to continue. The boy quickly turned away, pretending to be interested in something to his right.

"That's what I thought," Quinn thought to herself. "Back off, Hudson, she's mine now."

Quinn was brought back from her thoughts by Rachel and a very particular question.

"Do you want to ride back to Lima with my dads and me?"

Well, that was a loaded question if she had ever heard one. She absolutely wanted to ride home with Rachel. But to face the girl's parents? That was a whole other story.

"Um… Well, I was supposed to ride home with Brittany." Quinn caught the sad, puppy-dog eyes that Rachel was throwing at her. "But, I suppose I can change it up and go with you. So yeah, let me go tell Brittany."

"Yay! Let me text my daddy and let him know you'll be joining us."

Quinn swallowed thickly and smiled at Rachel before turning to tell Brittany. She found Brittany attached to Santana's side. She pulled the girls away from the rest of the group, saying "Hey B, sorry for the short notice, but I'm going to ride back home with Rachel. OK?"

Brittany nodded enthusiastically. "That's fine, Q. Besides, S is coming back with me anyways."

Quinn looked at the Latina. "Oh _are _you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Hells yes I am, Q. Respect. And now that we have you alone, spill it. What's going on with you and Berry?" Santana asked.

Quinn contemplated her words. "Rachel and I… Well, we found some common ground on this trip. We both realized how over Finn we are and that we are ready to move on to better things."

"Uh-huh." Santana eyed the girl suspiciously. "And does 'better things' involving getting it on with the midget?"

"S! Quiet!" Quinn blushed. "We've… come to an understanding. And we're going to see where it goes."

Brittany squealed with delight. "YAY! Now you can join S and I in lady kisses!"

"Those are just between us, B. What Q and the midget do on their own time is between them."

"And another thing," Quinn added. "Rachel is on our side now. In many ways. Make sure she's treated that away, ok?"

"Aye-aye, captain. Whatever you say, sir!" Quinn poked Santana in the side for her sarcastic comment. The brunette just laughed. "Seriously, it's cool. Just be happy, ok Q? We've got your back."

At this, Quinn bounded back to Rachel confirming her ride. The girls pulled their bags off of the conveyor belt and waved to the rest of the group. They found the passenger pickup area and waited patiently for Rachel's dads to arrive. Upon seeing the familiar green SUV, Rachel excitedly exclaimed "They're here." The car pulled up and two men exited, one a shorter, slender white man, the other a taller, bulkier African-American man. Quinn hadn't met Rachel's dads before and was absolutely terrified.

"Baby girl!" and "Sweetheart!"'s filled the air as the men surrounded Rachel, hugging her. Rachel escaped her parents embrace and turned to Quinn.

"Dads, this is Quinn. She'll be riding home with us. Quinn this is my dad, Hiram and my daddy, Leroy."

The two men eyed Quinn suspiciously. Finally, Rachel's daddy broke the appraisal and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Quinn. I'm glad you could accompany us home." He extended his hand. Quinn took it and smiled, nodding silently, and exhaling a breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

Rachel's dad, however, dismissed Quinn, simply nodding in her direction and taking his place in the front passenger seat. Rachel sighed and her daddy gave her a look. "It's ok dear. Everybody's happy. Now girls, let's get out of here." Their bags loaded, Quinn and Rachel took their places in the back seat, with what felt like a mile of real estate between them. Quinn shot Rachel a look who returned a cautious smile and mouthed "it'll be ok."

Quinn quickly realized that this was going to be the longest car ride ever.


End file.
